Dorm life
by k.j. darkly
Summary: Clare is a freshman at University. She doesn't know anyone until she meets her new roommate Gracie and finds out her little secret. She also finds a certain green eyed boy highly annoying. the events that take place during her first year away from home.
1. Chapter 1

**Dorm Life **

**ch.1: Moving Day**

**Prelude:**_ hey all my lovely readers here is a quick intro to what the story is about so you are not wondering what the heck im writing. First off this is the very first story that I am writing in 3rd person so please bear with me. Anyways, so this story begins on Clare's first day at University. Eli and Clare have never met before. So without further adieu here is the story… happy reading!_

_Much love Kj_

* * *

It was Sunday, August 19th and the "dog days of summer" were in full effect. Clare Edwards a cute girl with sparkling blue eyes and curly auburn locks sat in the front seat of her dad's SUV. The back seat was packed to the brim with everything she wanted to bring with to University. Her dad was in the driver's seat silently steering the wheel as they pulled up to the giant brick building. Clare stared out the window at the building and let out a sigh before she began to speak.

"Crosby Hall" she said as she turned to her dad. He gave her a timid smile

"You ready Clare- bear?" he asked. She shook her head yes, they both climbed out and began to unpack the car.

Inside the building there were students everywhere. It was a co-ed dorm which her father and mother didn't like too well but it was the only one available to freshmen English majors. They went up two flights of stairs and passed a recreation area before they reached her room.

"Here it is" she said opening the door. The room was empty except for two twin beds and two study areas. The room seemed to be split down the middle. Half was hers and the other belonged to her roommate Gracie, whoever she was. "Where do you want your stuff Clare-bear?" Clare pointed to the left side of the room "right there is fine" she said. The two of them finished unpacking the car before they said their goodbyes.

"Now, Clare if you need anything at all do not hesitate to call me or your mother" tears starting to build in his eyes.

"I know Dad! I will be fine and thanksgiving break will be here before you know it" she said trying to reassure her dad. He nodded and hugged her one last time before slipping her a fifty dollar bill.

"Just incase" he said as he turned and left Clare alone in her dorm room.

Clare had been steadily unpacking her stuff attempting to get organized when she noticed someone walking in the room. She turned around startled.

"Who are you?" Clare asked the strange looking boy with the blond shaggy hair that peaked out from under his cap.

"Im Adam… your roommate" he said extending a hand.

"Hold the phone! She exclaimed "I thought my roommate was a girl named Gracie?"

"Yeah about that… well your gonna find out sooner or later so I might as well tell you now" he began

"Tell me what?" Clare asked fully interested in what the boy was about to say.

"You might want to take a seat" he pointed to her bed and she plopped down crossing her arms.

"So "technically" I am Gracie, however I go by Adam; I am an FTM transgender. I wanted to be roomed with a boy seeing as I am a boy "between the ears" but the university wouldn't let me since I don't have all the right parts if you know what I mean." He stated nonchalantly

"So does that mean you're a lesbian?" Clare asked

"No, since im a guy between the ears that means im straight. Or at least that's what I think it means." He let out a little laugh "oh and don't worry, I wont check you out or try and make a move on you or anything if that's what your thinking." He flatly stated.

"Umm… that's not what I was thinking at all, I have no problem with this." Clare said as she held out her hand for Adam to shake. "Im Clare Edwards by the way"

"Adam Torrez "he said shaking her hand. The two finished unpacking and chatted in the process getting to know each other better.

"Who knew unpacking was so much work" Adam said as the two of them stood back and examined their finished room. Just then his stomach let out a horrid sound.

"What was that?" Clare asked, scrunching her nose.

"That was my stomach" he responded patting his belly "let's grab something to eat, there was a sandwich shop I noticed down the hall if that's ok?" he asked. Clare nodded and the two of them left the room.

Once they had their food they grabbed a high top table against the wall. The Quad was packed with students hustling a bustling. Adam pointed out that a lot of the students looked older then they and Clare nodded as she studied the people around her. She glanced at one guy in particular. He was sitting in a chair with his legs hanging over the arm of it, his head buried in a copy of _Lord of the Flies._ He seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in the novel placed on his lap. He had dark brown shaggy hair with side swept bangs that continuously fell in front of his eyes.

The unnamed boy couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on him so he glanced up and noticed Clare looking at him. In a rush of embarrassment Clare turned her head back toward Adam her cheeks were a blush color. In the brief second that Clare and the mystery boy caught each others attention she noticed he had the most striking green eyes she had ever seen. Even thought she wanted to so badly she didn't look back at the boy again until her and Adam got up to leave. When she did steal a glance she noticed he was gone. "Oh well" she thought to herself as she headed back to her room.

The next morning Clare was up and ready before her alarm even had a chance to go off. Adam however was still curled up in his bed snoring like a baby.

"Adam, wake up… you don't want to be late for the first day of class" Clare said as she nudged him awake. After about ten minutes of trying to ignore Clare and sleep Adam finally got up and dressed. The two of them made their way across campus. They were fortunate enough to have their very first class together. English 1103, every Monday and Wednesday from 9 am to 11 am. It was a sophomore English class and seeing how both Clare and Adam had taken advanced English in high school they were both allowed to skip ahead a year. They made their way to the classroom it was to be held in.

"Wow" Adam exclaimed as they entered the room. The room was huge with stadium seated desks. Clare and Adam took a seat a few rows from the front in the center of the class. They watched as the upperclassmen filed into the room at took seats as well. Nervously Clare leaned in and whispered to Adam.

" I think we are the youngest people in this class" she said. Adam gave her a nod in agreement as the professor entered the front of the room and slammed his briefcase on his desk getting everyone's attention.

"Now class…" he began. "I trust you have all purchased your reading materials and have already completed the first assignment, so let's begin. What was the main characters name in the short story that was assigned for today's lecture?"

He stood at the front of the room waiting for someone's hand to rise but none shot up.

"Well then since it seems no one has decided to volunteer, I guess I will have to call on someone" he reached for his clipboard of names.

"Mr. Goldsworthy" he said in a smug tone

"Present" a voice shouted from behind Clare.

"That's not the question I asked Mr. Goldsworthy, however you showing up on the first day of class is a vast improvement from last semester. What was the main character's name in the short story you were assigned to read" the professor re asked.

"Um I believe the answer is B." the voice from behind Clare stated. This time she was interested in matching a face to the smart ass personality that was responding to the professor. When she turned around she noticed it was coming from the mystery boy that she saw the day before. He looked down at her and smirked. She on the other hand rolled her eyes and turned around raising her hand.

"Yes you" the professor said pointing at Clare.

"Actually there was never a name given to the main character. The story was written in first person so he always called himself "I" Clare stated in a prideful manner.

"Very good Ms. …Edwards is it? The professor asked. Clare nodded her head in agreement.

"Kiss ass" the voice said from behind her. She shot her head around and glared at him. "Elijah is it?" she asked. "Eli" he stated

"Well _Eli_ maybe if you read the assigned material you wouldn't look like such an epic failure" she snarled

"Harsh words from such a pristine looking _little_ girl" Eli replied. Clare had nothing to say to that so instead she turned back around and faced the front of the classroom.

"What the hell was that" Adam asked leaning in toward her.

"_That_ was the most annoying person I have ever met" she stated flatly

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far… let me know what you think! Much love - Kj :)**


	2. Chapter 2

hey all here is chapter 2...Sorry its taken forever for an update! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Dorm life

Ch.2: Study Buddy

Clare swatted at her alarm that was frantically buzzing on her dresser. She dreaded getting up and going to English class today. Its not that she didn't enjoy the class, she just wasn't in the mood to deal with that guy Eli or his sarcastic little under the breath one liners that were directed solely at her.

"Get up we are going to be late" Adam said as he rushed into their dorm room toting two cups of coffee and a few muffins. He slid the coffees on the desk as he stepped over to Clare's bed and stripped the covers off of her.

"I mean it…. Get up" he stated as Clare sat up and gave him an evil glare.

"Fine im up… happy?" Clare asked as she stood up and started too pillaged through her closet. Finally deciding on a pair of stone wash boyfriend shorts and a blue v-neck tee shirt she got dressed. After she gave herself a one over in the mirror she grabbed her coffee and school bag and ushered Adam toward the door.

* * *

Even though Clare had slept later then she should have they were still early when they entered the empty classroom. Other students began to file in over the next couple of minutes. Just as Clare was pulling a pen and her text book out of her bag the professor began to address the class.

"So, show of hands how many of you read the assigned material for today's lecture?"

Adam and Clare both raised their hands along with only a handful of other students.

"That what I figured; this course isn't meant to be taken lightly. You are all prospective English majors and this is an English course. Every hand in this room should have been raised! I am fully disappointed in the lack of commitment some of you are showing to your studies… I understand this is the first week of school but some of you are not starting off on the right foot. Now for the ones who read the material I am sorry but because of the majority of this room there will now be a test on Monday. The test will be over the assigned text that is due for that day so I suggest you read through your syllabus and find out what the assignment is. Also I suggest that you read through the story a couple of times and even get into a group or with a study partner and attempt to understand the meaning of the story. The test will not be easy and it will be worth 15% of your grade in this class. If there are no questions then let's begin the lecture for today." The professor began to reach into his bag for the textbook when one of the doors slammed shut.

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy so nice of you to grace us with your presence." The professor said sarcastically

"Eh, it's not like I had anything better to do" Eli replied as he took a seat right behind Clare.

"Great" Clare whispered under her breath and turned to glare at Eli behind her. He snickered at her glare and gave her the biggest smirk he possibly could.

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy may I suggest you get with one of your fellow classmates and find out what the test on Monday is about. Now class in the story _Gulliver's Travels_ by Jonathan Swift what was his central point?"

"Psst!" Eli whispered in Clare's ear and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and shushed him before returning her attention back to the professor's lecture.

"What test was he talking about" Eli whispered again

"Don't you know what shush means?" Clare asked this time not turning to look at Eli.

"Whatever miss smarty – arty" Eli replied as he sat back in his seat and waited for the class to end.

Adam and Clare were headed toward the entrance of the building when Clare felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around to see who it was she was face to face with none other then the person she despised the most.

"Clare, right?" Eli asked. Clare didn't respond instead she just stood there with a questioning look on her face wondering why he wanted to talk to her.

"Yes… she's Clare and I'm Adam" Adam stated as Clare shot him a look that screamed "shut up".

"What do you want?" Clare finally asked looking back at Eli

"Well I was wondering if you would help me go over the reading materials for the test on Monday. We could meet up lets say tomorrow night in the stacks around 9pm?"

"Yeah, I don't think so" Clare stated as she turned around and darted for the door with Adam at her heels.

"Clare what's the big deal, he could use your help" Adam asked as soon as he caught up with her.

"I can't stand him, he irritates me and how dare he ask me to help him study at some bar!" Clare exclaimed

"What are you talking about" Adam asked

"The Stacks, duh", Clare exclaimed as Adam let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she demanded

"The stacks" is slang for the library… not some bar!" Adam said shaking his head still laughing. Clare couldn't help but feel stupid as she joined in on the laughter.

* * *

That Friday night Adam and Clare were busy reading the assigned material for the test Monday when they heard music blaring from the recreation area down the hall. Adam looked over at Clare as he got up and headed to see what was going on. He returned a few moments later with a cup of punch or at least that's what it looked like to Clare.

"They are throwing a floor party on our floor tonight" Adam stated

"Wonderful, now ill never get any studying done" Clare huffed.

"Let's go enjoy the party" Adam said as he pretty much begged her to go with.

"Um, no thanks. I'll probably just go to the library, but you have fun!" Clare said as she gathered up her study materials and attempted to make her way down the hall through all the people. Adam stood in the door way shaking his head as he watched her leave. "Oh well her loss" he said to himself as he rejoined the party.

Clare had found a comfortable chair in a secluded part of the library. She sat there for a couple of hours trying to decipher what the authors meaning was behind the story when she decided to give up. She got up and started browsing the shelves for a book when she found one that caught her eye. Returning to her seat she cracked open the book and began to read. She was so into the book that she hadn't noticed someone standing behind her.

"Whatcha reading?" a voice asked. Clare jumped and turned to see Eli standing there.

"nothing" she said as she tried to shove the book in her bag; Eli however was to fast and yanked the book out of her grip. He smirked as he plopped down in the chair next to hers.

"_Lord of the Flies_, eh?" Clare gulped. She felt like she had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a Golding fan" he stated as he flipped the pages of the book.

"Im not really, it just kind of caught my eye as I was browsing the stacks" Clare said now fidgeting with her fingers.

"Are you nervous about something" Eli asked noticing her hands.

"No, why would I be nervous" stopping what she was doing with her hands she looked up at the boy across from her. "Can I have the book back" she asked.

"On one condition, you help me with the reading assignment" he said with a smirk.

"In that case you can keep the book" Clare stated, she was now packing her stuff up.

"Come on what can I do to get you to help me?" Eli asked giving her his best puppy dog face.

"Fine I'll help you on one condition"

"What's that?" he asked

"You have to take this seriously" she stated

"Done" he said holding out his hand for Clare to shake. She just rolled her eyes and pulled out her English book. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

* * *

alright so there you have it... what did you think? please read and review! much love kj :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! Keep em coming they inspire me to write more! Here is chapter 3. much love - Kj**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.3 about last night**

Clare finally crawled out of bed around noon the next morning.

"what time did you come back" Adam asked startling Clare and making her jump again.

"geez you scared me!" Clare squealed

" I went to bed around 3 and you still weren't back" Adam stated

"yeah I lost track of time at the library, when I checked my watch it was 3, by the time I got back you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you".

" you up for grabbing some lunch?" he asked

"sure, let me grab a shower and we can go" Clare said as she grabbed her toiletries and headed to the shower.

As soon as she was squeaky clean and fully clothed the two of them left the door room in search of a place to eat. They walked for a good fifteen minutes until the spotted a little cafe on the corner of campus.

"how bout that place" Adam asked pointing toward the small cafe, Clare smiled and nodded her head. When they entered the cafe called " The Grub Club" they noticed it was hopping with other students.

"well this is a trendy spot" Clare said eying her surroundings. The two of them grabbed a table in the back corner and waited for a waitress to appear.

"what can I getcha" a skinny blonde girl asked as she snapped the gum in her mouth.

"ill have a coke and a cheese burger" Adam ordered

"make that two" Clare stated as she handed the menu's back to the waitress. The bell on the front door rang as someone entered the restaurant, Clare glanced up and locked eyes with Eli. He smirked at her before he joined his friends at a booth.

"what was all that about?" Adam asked her

"what? Nothing, that was nothing"

"uh huh, sure." Adam said giving her a questioning look.

"two cheeseburgers and two cokes" the waitress said sitting the food and drinks down on the table.

The two enjoyed the food before heading back to the door. The rest of the weekend went by quickly and before they knew it, it was Monday morning and time for English. Clare and Adam had both spent most of Sunday preparing for the test so they were totally prepared for the test they were about to face.

* * *

They took their seats as the professor stepped to the front of the room.

"alright Class, put all your materials away except a pen and a couple of sheets of paper. As soon as I write the topic for the paper on the board you may begin. I'm not going to set a limit on how long or short the paper needs to be, use your best judgment however don't think a paragraph is going to get you an "A". he went to the board behind him and wrote the topic for the paper in big bold letters.

"**WHAT WAS THE AUTHORS CENTERAL IDEA BEHIND THE STORY? GIVE 2 REASONS TO SUPPORT YOUR ANSWER**."

"alright class you have an hour to complete your paper... you may begin" he took a seat at the desk in front of the class room.

"good luck" someone whispered into Clare's ear. She turned around to see Eli sitting behind her .

"you too" she mouthed.

Once the class was over Clare and Adam headed for the door.

"did you think that

* * *

was as hard as I did?" Adam asked

"Actually I thought it was rather easy" she said smiling. She brushed Elbows with someone as she walked through the door.

"ugh, watch where your going" Clare shouted until she realized the person she bumped into was Eli.

He turned toward her and smirked, then he walked away. Clare stood there for a moment watching him leave until she noticed that Adam was talking to her.

"woah! Ok so are you going to tell me what that was about?" he asked.

"um that was nothing, he bumped into me... not big deal" she flattened out her shirt dress and started walking for the door.

"you like him don't you?" Adam asked

"like who?" she answered

"Eli, who else would I be talking about" he stated

"me like Eli? No that would never happen... he is cocky and arrogant and annoying and..." before Clare could finish what she was saying Adam chimed in.

"you like him!"

"ugh!" Clare let out a huff

"fine I wont mention it again, but you do like him" Adam stated with a smile. They finished their walk back to the dorm in silence. Clare couldn't help but ask herself if she was starting to like Eli.

* * *

**So sorry this chapter was so short... im trying to figure out what direction i want to take the story. please read and review i love to know what all you lovely readers are thinking!**

**hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days! much love -****Kj**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey all here is chapter 4... enjoy!**

**

* * *

Dorm life**

**Ch.4: the weekend**

On Wednesday Clare and Adam headed to their English class like usual except today was the day they got their test results back. They took their seats like always as the professor began passing papers back.

"Awe man" Adam said as he looked at the paper before him which had a huge red "b-"next to an 81 on it.

"That's not too bad" Clare said to Adam as the professor handed her paper back to her.

"Well its no 90 like you got" Adam stated pointing to her test. Clare smiled on the inside. All that studying and hard work really paid off. As soon as the professor handed back the tests he began his lecture.

"Well class I have to admit that I am pleasantly surprised by how well you all did, it shows me that most of you are putting forth a serious effort. There is however one person that I am most impressed with. they seemed to understand what the author was saying and articulated it well in there paper. Good job Mr. Goldsworthy, you really surprised me this time."

Every eye in the room darted to where Eli was sitting. He gulped he wasn't used to professors praising him let alone in a room full of strangers.

The class Ended and like usual Adam and Clare headed for their next class; they walked in silence until Adam who was apparently thinking really hard about something broke the silence.

"You helped him study didn't you?" He asked Clare as they came to a halt.

"What are you talking about Adam?"

"Eli, that's why he did so well… last week the professor told him to find some one to study with, he asked for your help last Wednesday and you turned him down. Then you went to the library Friday night and didn't come back to the room til way after 3. You helped him study! I knew there was something going on between the two of you!" Adam stated

"You are crazy… first off you have way to vivid of an imagination and second you need to lay off the caffeine it's going straight to your brain!" Clare stated obviously avoiding Adams initial question. The two of them kept walking toward their next class but Adam couldn't shake the feeling that Clare was hiding something and it had to do with Eli.

* * *

The days came and went and before they knew it, it was Friday. Clare and Adam were sitting in their dorm room listening to music and just hanging out when a boy with short dark hair stuck half his body around the door frame.

"Bro, you ready to go?" he asked

"One second" Adam responded

"Who was that?" Clare asked

"Oh that's my older Brother Drew, he's a sophomore. He lives off campus with some other guys that are on the football team." Adam responded

"Dude, mom is going to kill us if we aren't home in time for dinner" the boy said now entering the room.

"Im almost ready, by the way this is Clare… my roommate" Adam said pointing at Clare

"Hi" Clare said with a nervous smile

"Hey" the boy responded

"Alright Drew im ready to go" Adam said

"Bout time, your driving the first half ". Drew said tossing the car keys at his younger brother.

"Bye Clare see ya Sunday night" Adam shouted as he left the room. Clare was going to be in her room all alone for the weekend. She sat there for a while wondering what she was going to do to keep her self occupied when she started to doze off. Clare woke up a few hours later and realized it was dark outside. She glanced at the clock on her desk which read 8:45 pm.

Slowly getting up she headed to the recreation area to grab something to drink, along the way she noticed that the dorm was exceptionally empty.

"Where is everyone?" she asked herself out loud

"Most of the upper classmen are at the away game and almost all of the freshmen except for you have gone home to visit Mommy and Daddy this weekend" a familiar voice said

Clare looked to see Eli propped against the wall watching her.

"So why are you here?" she asked

"I could ask you the same thing" he said. Clare grabbed a pop from the fridge and started to head back to her room. A few minutes later Eli appeared in Clare's doorway.

"So why don't you hang and I hang out tonight seeing as we are pretty much the only people on this floor" he said

"Geez, do you have to sneak up on me all the time" Clare said jumping a little. Eli gave her a smirk.  
"So what did you have in mind?" she asked

"Oh I was thinking about doing a couple of body shots then playing a few games of strip poker and finishing the night off by streaking around campus.. You game?" he waited for her to respond instead she rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll stay in my room tonight and do some reading or homework" she said

"Sounds exciting" Eli said sarcastically "well if you want to hang out im two doors down on the right" with that he turned around and headed in the direction of his room.

Clare grabbed a book off of her night stand and started to read. She got about fifteen pages in and gave up. She headed toward Eli's room, when she reached his door she stood there for a second watching him listen to the music coming from his headphones. She knocked and he looked up with a smile.

"Changed your mind eh? I have that effect on people sometimes" he said smugly

"Ill hang out with you but know this, I am not taking any article of clothing off… got it?"

"Got it!" he said "So what do you want to do?" he asked

"I was thinking we could play a game of scrabble?" she stated in a questioned tone.

"I could be up for that…hope your ready to be schooled little girl" he said as the two of them walked to the REC area.

"Pa-lese, there is no way you can out word me!" Clare exclaimed.

Eli set up the Scrabble board while Clare grabbed them some drinks.

"Ha! Gallivant, double letter score …. That's word is 87 points" Clare squealed. Eli couldn't help but smirk. He didn't care if he won the game or not he was just trilled to be spending time with Clare. He wasn't completely sure what it was but he felt this undeniable pull to her. Almost like a magnetic force.

"Lets see… gregarious… what is that word worth?" Eli asked as Clare quickly added the numbers.

"Ugh 90 pts" she huffed

"Looks like that might be the game smarty pants" he stated. He added up the total score.

"So what's the verdict?" Clare asked impatiently

"You had a total of 245 and I had a total of 242" Eli said pretending to look defeated.

"You know, you're not as dumb as you let people believe" Clare said looking at Eli

"Thanks, I guess" he responded "So saint Clare what is next on the agenda?"

"Well I was thinking that we could watch a movie… or we could play twenty questions" she said with a smile.

"Twenty questions it is" Eli said. They both got up and moved over to the big couch to get a bit more comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all so here is ch.5 the 20 questions chapter, sorry it took a couple of days i re-wrote it like a million times… hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks for all the amazing reviews you are all so awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm Life**

**Ch.** **5: 20 questions**

"Ill start" Clare said with a smile "what's your favorite color?"

"Ah I see you started off with the juicy questions" he said sarcastically.

"Just answer the question" she said crossing her arms over her chest. He smirked at her she was kind of cute when she got huffy.

"Well if my wardrobe isn't a dead giveaway my favorite color is black. My turn?" he asked. Satisfied with his answer Clare nodded her head yes.

"Ok then to stay on the topic of superficial questions, what is your favorite color?"

"I guess its light blue. Ok on to the second question. What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza… yup defiantly pizza it's the greatest food ever. You get all the basic food groups all in one. Bread, dairy, veggies, and meat! So what's Saint Clare's favorite food?"

"Pasta, but not just any pasta; sun dried tomato penne from Mambo Italianos. My parents used to take me there every Thursday night when I was younger, I would always order the same thing every time; but I haven't been there in years. Not since my parents got divorced. Anyways, what's you're favorite book?" she asked

"You should already know the answer to that, you went to the library and borrowed it after you saw me reading it the first day on campus." He said with a smirk. Clare rolled her eyes.

"You looked like you were really into the book so I thought it might actually be worth reading." She huffed

"Was it?" he asked

"Yeah I have to say it was" she responded. He grinned before asking her the next question.

"What's your favorite book?" he asked.

"Defiantly, _Pride and Prejudice_; what's your favorite movie?" she asked

"I don't have one, what's yours?" Eli asked

"How do you not have a favorite movie? Mine would probably have to be "Twilight". Eli let out a laugh.

"What's so funny now?" she asked

"That movie was horrible! It's about a bunch of whiney vampires and an annoyingly whiney girl. All they do in the entire movie is get together and whine about stuff."

"Well I liked it!" she said sticking her tongue out at him. "you have any siblings?"

"Nope, im an only child; How about you? Any siblings?"

"Yeah I have an older sister, Darcy. She lives in Kenya now. So what is your plan after university?" she asked

'Well, I would love to travel the world writing reviews for up and coming bands. Maybe work for Rolling Stone Magazine or something. How about you, what do you want to do?"

"I think I want to teach English to high school students, or maybe become a professional writer. I guess im not sure yet. Speaking of English what did you make on that test?"

You know that question is one of your turns!" Eli smirked.

"Not fair!" Clare squealed

"Hey you're the one who asked! I made a 96, what did you make? I bet you made like a 99 or 100 didn't you?"

"No I only made a 90." She said looking at her lap.

"Well if it's any conciliation I would never have made that grade if you hadn't helped me study." He stated. Clare looked up at him and smiled.

"So what's your biggest fear?" she asked

"Honestly?" he asked; Clare shook her head yes. "Im afraid I might relapse. Back when I was in high school I used to be a hoarder. I kept everything and anything. My parents eventually got me professional help and I've gotten a lot better; but the fear of being that out of control scares me." he said

"Wow, im so sorry I had no idea." Clare responded placing her hand on his knee.

"So what are you afraid of?" he asked

"I don't have any fears" Clare stated

"BS everyone is afraid of something!" he retorted. Clare sighed

"Fine, im afraid of relationships. I'm afraid to let someone in." she paused for a moment before continuing "what happens when I fall in love with someone and we end up getting married then we find out that we have nothing in common. I don't want to end up getting a divorce, I don't want to be like my parents!" tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You do realize that you aren't your parents and that if you want something bad enough and work at it then there is no reason to be afraid. There is someone out there fore everyone and once you meet them all your fears will slowly melt away" he said

"Thanks" she wiped her eyes "my turn?" she asked. Eli nodded.

"So if you could be any animal what would you be?" she asked

"I don't know I have never really thought about it. What kind of animal do you think I am?" He asked her

"Penguin" she said laughing

"Really, a penguin?" Eli asked "well you do know that once a female penguin picks her mate they are mates for life. Penguins are one of the few birds that are monogamous" he stated. Clare felt her cheeks start to become flushed.

"So what kind of animal would I be?" Clare asked

"If I had to choose you would be a penguin too" he stated with a sideways smirk that made Clare's heart flutter.

"You know Eli I had a lot of fun with you tonight… your not as horrible as I thought you were"

"Ouch… you thought I was horrible?" Eli asked clutching his heart

"Well not horrible, I thought you were some smart aleck who didn't care about anything but I guess I was wrong" she said smiling at him sweetly.

"Well Clare I had fun tonight as well and you're not as uptight as you lead people to believe." He said

"Uptight? People don't think im uptight do they?" Clare asked

"Yeah, you kind of come off as an uptight snob" Eli said

"I'm not uptight!" Clare said getting a bit huffy

"I know that now" Eli said smirking at her

"I can't believe you think im uptight! I'll show you uptight!" Clare huffed. Before Eli could say anything Clare leaned over and pressed her lips forcefully to his. Without any hesitation he responded, parting her lips with his. A few minutes passed until Clare realized what she was doing. She pushed herself away from Eli trying to catch her breath. Her face was flushed red as she brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Oh crap look at the time" she said getting up and rushing toward her room.

"Did I do something wrong?" he stood up and watched her walk away, he was now more confused then ever. Clare slammed her door shut and leaned against it biting her lower lip.

Eli stood there for a minute trying to process what had just happened. He rubbed his lips with his hand and smiled. Finally after a minute or two he gave up on the idea that she might come back and talk to him so he went to his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**I know I know what was I thinking having her storm off… but I felt like we needed a little drama! Anyways I just wanted to forewarn some of my lovely readers that there will be a chapter that is a little more mature so when that time comes I will make sure I put up a warning before you begin to read… anyways please review!**

**Much love Kj**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all so here is ch.6 … hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

* * *

**Dorm Life**

**Ch****.** **6: What to do?**

Clare stayed in her room most of the weekend except for an occasional food run. Every time she did leave her room she made sure to peak her head out and make sure Eli wasn't in sight. She didn't know how much more of this sneaking around campus she could do but she felt it was better then actually having to talk with Eli face to face. She wasn't naïve, she knew she would eventually have to be in the same room as him but she was going to attempt to postpone that for as long as she possibly could. Sunday finally rolled around Clare was excited that Adam would be coming back; it had been boring without someone to hang out with.

Clare was finishing up some last minute homework for her Woman's Studies class when Adam entered the room.

"Geez who died in here?" he said plugging his nose. Clare looked around and noticed all the dirty clothes on the floor mixed in with food wrappers and soda cans.

"My bad" she replied with a shrug as she hurriedly picked up most of the garbage from the floor.

"You not leave the room all weekend?" Adam asked looking at the disaster that surrounded him.

"Actually no… I've kind of been hiding out in here all weekend" Clare said. Her voice sounded defeated.

"Why?" Adam asked throwing his bag on his bed and spraying the room with air freshener.

"Long story!" Clare stated

"Im actually in the mood for a long story; why don't we go grab a pizza and you can tell me why you suddenly decided to become a hermit".

"Okay" Clare said with a giggle as she grabbed her purse.

"But before we go you need to shower… hate to break the news but you kind of smell." They both let out a laugh.

Once Clare was out of the shower and ready to go she stuck her head out the door and peeked down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Nothing" Clare assured him.

"I leave for a few days and you turn into a weirdo" he said shaking his head. Clare rolled her eyes at him as the headed to the Pizzeria down the street.

As soon as they were settled in a big booth near the back of the restaurant a waitress came up to the table.

"What will it be guys?" she said in a deep nasally tone.

"We would like a medium veggie pizza and a pitcher of Cherry coke" Adam ordered

"Sure thing, be up in a few" the waitress added before she walked away.

"So are you going to tell me why you are acting so bizarre?" Adam asked.

"Well I guess" Clare said "But no commenting til im done" she added. Adam nodded his head and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"So after you left Friday I ended up taking a nap. When I woke up everyone was gone. I went to the rec. area to get something to drink and that's when he showed up"

"He?" Adam asked. Clare gave him a stern look and he mouthed the word "sorry" before re-zipping his mouth shut.

"Eli" Clare said. As soon as Adam heard that name his eyes got really big with excitement.

"So anyway he invited me to hang out with him, but I initially turned down the offer. A little while later while I was sitting in our room trying to read I just couldn't get into the book so I decided to go see if he wanted to play and innocent game of Scrabble. We played a game but it was still relatively early when we finished so we decided to hang out some more."

"Here is your Cherry Coke and pizza" the waitress said sitting down the food and beverages on the table. The two of them grabbed a slice and Clare continued her story.

"Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, so we decided to play 20 questions. Anyways we were sitting there asking each other questions having a good time when I went and ruined It." she stated taking a bite of her pizza.

"Ok, I can't keep quiet any longer… how did you ruin it?" Adam asked

"I kissed him! And it wasn't just a simple peck on the cheek or lips. It was a full on passionate kiss. One that makes your hair stand on end!"

"First off I knew there was something between you two and second I still don't understand how a kiss ruin everything" he stated

"It wasn't the kiss that ruined it. The kiss was better then I could have dreamed but I ruined it buy pushing him away and leaving him sitting there on the couch"

"You just up and left? No explanation or anything" Adam asked. Clare shook her head yes and looked down at the half eaten slice of pizza on her plate.

"The problem is I think I like him. No I know I like him, it's just that my fear of relationships got the better of me and I ran. Now I don't know what to do. I can't even look at him im too embarrassed" Clare said she was now playing with the veggies from her slice.

"Well if you really like him you need to talk to him. He will understand. Plus I think he deserves an explanation why you went all David Copperfield on him and disappeared."

"You know what Adam your right. I need to go talk to him now. Can you get the check I'll pay you back later?" Clare asked standing up and throwing her purse over her shoulder. Adam nodded.

"You're the best" Clare said to him before she bolted for the door.

"Tell me something I don't know" Adam said, now talking to himself

Clare left the restaurant and took of in a full sprint across campus. Once she reached the dorm Building she pressed the elevator button. She stood there bouncing up and down like she had to pee before she ran up the stairs instead. Finally reaching the door to Eli's room she knocked. Some strange looking boy with sunglasses and long blond hair answered to door.

"Man that was fast how much do I owe? He asked

"I think you have the wrong person, I'm looking for Eli; is he here?" Clare asked trying to peek over the guy's shoulder into the room.

"Uh, he's not here… did you not get the memo he hasn't been here since yesterday morning. Not sure where he is. But if you see him tell him it's defiantly not cool to eat the last Pop tart and then split without restocking the stash" he stated. Clare rolled her eyes and turned around. She wanted to know where he was. Had he left because of what happened between the two of them Friday night? She walked back to her room and plopped down face first on her bed.

"Went that well?" Adam asked

"He wasn't there. He hasn't been there since yesterday morning. Now what do I do?"

"Well you can always wait and talk to him tomorrow." She sat up and looked at Adam like he knew something she didn't

"English Class, remember" he stated.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect it gives me time to practice what im going to say to him" Clare stated. She smiled at Adam but couldn't help but worry, what if he wasn't in class tomorrow?

* * *

**hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Thanks again for all the reviews, please keep em coming! **

**much love -Kj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all so here is ch.7... sorry it took so long to update... been busy getting ready for the holidays!**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm Life**

**Ch.** 7**: Who is she?**

The next morning Clare was up way before Adam which in all actuality wasn't that odd but considering that just last week he had to pry her out of bed to go to English class he found it a tad bit strange.

"How do I look" Clare asked twirling around once she noticed Adam sitting up in his bed. She was wearing a dark brown button up boucle bomber sweater with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and dark brown Frye boots.

"You look fine" he said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Fine! That's it?" Clare asked

"You look great" Adam reassured her. "But why are you worried about how you look?"

"I'm going to tell Eli how I feel about him today so I want to look my best". Adam rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed. Once he was dressed the two of them grabbed a coffee from the Rec. center and headed for English.

Clare's face lit up as she noticed Eli walk through the doors of the class room. He walked over and took his usual seat behind Clare.

"Can we talk" Clare asked turning around in her seat to face him. Before Eli could answer her they were interrupted.

"Ms. Edwards is there something you would like to share with the class?" the professor asked in a harsh tone.

"Uh… well um no… no Sir" Clare stuttered.

"Well then I suggest you turn around and refrain from talking during my class period. You can flirt with Mr. Goldsworthy on your own time" As soon as the professor said that Clare turned beet red. She could hear other students chuckling a little. She suffered through class impatiently tapping her pen on her desk that is until Adam got so annoyed he took it away. As soon as class was over Clare turned around to face Eli once more but to her surprise he was already out the door of the class room. Quickly throwing everything into her bag she darted for the door.

"Eli wait!" she shouted. She now had an audience and an array of strange looks headed her way. Eli stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Eli I need to talk to you, it's about the other night." Clare began before he cut her off.

"Clare look I understand, it's a momentary lapse in judgment. We just got caught up in the moment. I don't need to hear the "I just want to be friends speech" to know that's what you wanted to talk to me about. I just want you to know that I felt the spark between us, it's a shame you didn't. We could have had something really special." He was about to walk away.

"but that's just it" Clare began before she was cut off again, this time it was by some girl with long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Eli are you coming? My class starts in fifteen minutes" She said with a sweet smile. Clare looked at Eli her face full of confusion. Eli knew what Clare wanted to know before she even asked, so he indulged her and answered.

"That's Julia my Ex girlfriend. Oh and to answer your question. Yes we can still be friends. I'll see you around" he smirked at her before rushing to Julia's side and locking hands with her.

Clare stood there for a few moments just staring at an empty hallway before Adam showed up next to her.

"Clare you ok?" he asked. He could see she was trying desperately to hold back the waterworks that were forming in her eyes.

"Yeah im great" She said sarcastically.

"Well on a brighter note. You still have a shot!" Adam said with a crooked smile.

"What are you talking about? She was now completely confused. Had Adam not seen the gorgeous girl who Eli was holding hands with? She was everything Clare wasn't. The girl had long brown hair that glistened in the light and amazing blue eyes, plus she was tan and the size of a toothpick. Any guy would be crazy not to find her attractive.

"He said she was his EX girlfriend, not his girlfriend. We hold hands all the time and we aren't a couple! Maybe she is to him what you are to me!" he stated

"Maybe" Clare said her voice quivered with defeated as she let out a huge sigh.

"Trust me you still have a shot and if it doesn't work out it's his loss!" Adam grabbed Clare's hand and squeezed it tightly. "If it's any consolation you are way prettier then she is"

Clare smiled at her best friend. She was blushing a little from his unexpected compliment "let's skip class today? Why don't we catch a movie instead?" she asked

"Saint Clare wants to skip class and go to a movie?" Adam asked shocked.

"We deserve a little fun every now and again" she said with a smile before they headed to the theater.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I promise the next one is going to be longer and more exciting! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Much love- ****Kj**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Just a warning this chapter gets a little intense so I think I need to rate it NC-17. There is a lot more steaminess in this chapter so just be aware of that. I hope you enjoy and I know most of you are going to be mad at the ending of this chapter but please don't hate me…. it's all apart of my master plan. :)**

**

* * *

**

Ch.8: Eli's news

It had been about a few weeks and Clare had yet to really tell Eli how she felt. Every time she tried she was interrupted by someone or something. It was the week before Christmas break the dorm would be closing soon for the holidays and everyone would be going home until the middle of January. Clare knew if she was going to officially tell Eli how she felt she needed to do it before break. The floor they lived on decided to throw a holiday party. Even though they had finals that week Adam insisted that they go to the party. "It will be so much fun" he said secretly hoping that Clare would go to it and find a guy there so she could forget about Eli.

"Fine" Clare said to Adam agreeing that she would go to the party with him the following night.

The next night the floor was filled with people most of which Clare had never seen before. The two of them wandered around until they found the refreshments table. Scooping two cups of eggnog Adam passed one to Clare.

"So what do you feel like doing? We could play pin the nose on the reindeer or we could sing holiday Karaoke!" Adam asked laughing a little.

"Why don't we just mingle a bit?" Clare asked as she scanned the crowd hoping that she would run into Eli. Adam nodded his head realizing that trying to find someone new for Clare was going to be hopeless especially since she was still so hung up on Eli. They stood there awkwardly until Clare noticed Eli from across the room and waved to him. He gave her a smirk in acknowledgement.

"There he is. Im going to go talk to him. Wish me luck" Clare said turning to face Adam.

"Good Luck" he responded as he took her cup of eggnog. Clare smiled at him; smoothed out her red sweater dress and headed over in the direction she had seen Eli. When Clare reached the side of the room where Eli had once been she looked around but didn't see him. Was he avoiding her she thought to herself? As she eyed the room trying to find the boy with the piercing green eyes she noticed Julie over on the dance floor with some other girls. She continued to look for Eli until she noticed his roommate sitting on the couch. "Great, just who I want to talk to… his burn out roommate" she said to herself as she walked up to him.

"You're Eli's roommate right?" she knew the answer but felt it was the less demanding then marching up to him and asking where Eli was. He didn't get a chance to answer her before she asked her next question.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Uh I think he said something about a stack of something or another… not sure dude… sorry" he responded.

"Thanks" Clare yelled as she ran back to her room to grab her coat. As soon as she was outside, the cold wind whipped around her sending a chill down her body. Not wanting to freeze to death she took off running toward the library.

"Eh hem" she cleared her throat when she reached the spot where she and Eli had once studied. The library was deserted. The librarian was on the second floor and Clare hadn't seen another living sole until she was standing in front of Eli. He jumped a little at the sound of her clearing her throat.

"Clare? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the holiday party? He asked

"I could ask you the same thing" she said taking her mittens off and stuffing them in the pocket of her pea coat.

"Party's aren't really my style." He said with a smirk. "So why are you here?" he asked

"I need to talk to you. There is something I have been trying to tell you for a while now and I think its best that I tell you before break."

Eli gave her an inquisitive look that asked her to continue.

"When we kissed that night a few months back I shouldn't have run away like I did. I was just so confused. I mean when I first met you in English I thought you were this annoying smart ass…" she said whispering the word ass as if it were the most offensive word in the world.

"… But that night I saw a different side to you. The side that is caring and funny and super smart. When I kissed you it was nothing like the kisses I've shared with anyone else. We didn't have sparks, we had fireworks! I think that's what scared me the most, I knew I had feelings for you but I didn't know what to do with them. Eli I want to give 'us' a shot, that is if your willing to." She stood there waiting for him to say something.

Finally without saying a word he stood up; standing about two inches way from her he softly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her firmly as she twined her arms around his neck giving in and kissing back. He slowly pushed her up against a wall between two large book shelves. She could feel his muscles press against her body. Things started heating up between them quickly and Clare could feel her promise ring burning a hole through her finger, but she didn't care anymore. "This feels right" she thought as her mind gave into her desire. She pressed her lips more forcefully to his, sucking on his bottom lip just enough to hear him let out a moan. She could feel him through his pants pressing hard against her leg. He stepped back for a moment and slowly pulled his shirt off. Clare traced his abs with her fingers until her hand found his face. She brazenly pulled him back in for a hungry kiss. His hands reached for her waist and unbuckled the belt that was around her dress, letting it drop to the floor with a "clink".

Clare didn't know where all this was coming from she had never had such strong desires at least not ones that compromised her morals. Eli was slowly tugging on the bottom of her dress, playfully debating whether or not to take it off at the same time his mouth was nipping at her ear in a teasing manor.

"Do you have a…" she was about to say the word condom when Eli pushed away from her. He quickly grabbed his shirt and threw it on.

"Did I do or say something wrong?" Clare asked in a worried tone as she stood against the wall her face full of confusion.

"I can't do this" he said as he grabbed his jacket

"Don't worry im ready for this. I know you'll be gentle" Clare said walking up to him and placing her hand on his cheek. He moved his face out of her hand and stepped back.

"It's not that simple Clare… I want you so badly; but after we kissed that night I was a mess. I felt like that night was the start of something good between us until you walked away from me. after you left me there I didn't know what to do so I went to visit Julia and ask for her advise but I ended up staying at her place all weekend instead."

"Your Ex?" Clare asked

"Well she was my ex. I didn't think that you wanted to give us a shot and Julia was really comforting and understanding. One thing led to another and we somehow got back together. I really want to be with you Clare, but I broke her heart once before and I won't do it again. Even though im not in love with her I still love her. If she ever found out about this she would be devastated. Promise me you won't tell her?" he said looking at the ground instead of at Clare.

Clare gulped; trying to hold back tears she nodded her head.

"Thanks for understanding" he said before he took off down the hall. Clare didn't know what to think or do. How could she be so stupid so wiling and ready to give up her virginity? She was glad now that Eli had stopped them. She walked back to the wall that was once the scene of pure adulterated passion and sunk to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and covered them with her coat. She sat there sobbing to herself until she finally passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**So what did you think? If you're mad at the ending I promise I will totally make up for it…eventually. Until then you will just have to keep reading and reviewing! BTW I think I am going to make this story Clare's freshman year and then continue with sequels for each year until she graduates. What do you think? Any way go and review… you know you want to!**

**Much love- Kj**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all so here is ch.9 thanks for all the amazing reviews and a special thanks to FlybyNoon for the awesome suggestion. So anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.** **9: new man?**

"You alright?" Clare heard a voice ask her. She opened her eyes and noticed she was still in the library. She nodded at the boy that was staring at her.

"Late night study session?" he asked

"You could say that" she stood up and put her coat on to leave.

"You're Adams roommate, right?" the boy asked.

"Yes, how did you…" she began

"I'm Drew, Adam's brother. You don't remember me? We met a few weekend ago when I stopped by your dorm to get him?"

"Oh, right Drew, Adam's brother. Well thanks for waking me up." She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, would you maybe want to grab some coffee with me?" he asked

"Uh not right now. I can't I have to go get ready for a class. Maybe later though" she said as she walked away.

Later that afternoon Adam was alone in his room studying when Drew showed up unexpectedly.

"Hey bro" he said as he entered the room. Adam gave him a strange look.

"What are you doing here?"

"What I have to have a reason to come see my little brother"

"What do you want Drew?" Adam asked turning his chair to face his brother who was now sitting on his bed.

"I need you to put in a good word for me with Clare"

"What! No, no way! You are a man whore who breaks every girl's heart that you come in contact with. Im not helping you"

Please! Im begging you. I have changed trust me im no longer in player mode. Clare seems sweet and sincere not like the trash that I used to date. I will show you I've changed just help me get one date!" Drew was now on his knees giving Adam his best puppy dog face.

"Alright, I'll help you get one date but I swear to God if you hurt her I will kick your ass, brother or not!"

"Thanks bro you're the best" Drew said getting up and heading toward the door. "I owe you one"

"You owe me more then one" Adam said under his breath as soon as his brother had left. "Now how am I going to pull this off" he thought to himself.

Not even an hour later Adam reached for his phone and dialed Drew's number.

"Hey what's up?" Drew answered

"I've got it!" Adam exclaimed

"Good for you! Wait what do you have?"

"How your gonna get a date with Clare. You see we usually go out to eat on Saturday nights but I forgot I have an LGBT meeting tonight at six so I won't be here."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with me?" Drew asked

"Once I leave for the meeting you show up asking for me. When Clare tells you I'm not there you will tell her you wanted someone to eat dinner with so you came to find me. Then say that since im not there would she like to grab a bite to eat and voila you have a date!"

"And you really think that will work? He asked

"Defiantly!" Adam responded

"Thanks bro, it's worth a shot. Wait where should I take her to eat?" he asked

"Take her to the pizza place down on the corner. She enjoys when we eat there"

"Alright, thanks again"

"You owe me… BIG" Adam said before he hung up. Adam glanced at the clock five pm. Now to get ready for LGBT; he was about to leave for the quad when Clare walked in.

"Where are you going? I thought we had dinner plans… it is Saturday night!" she said

"I forgot I have LGBT tonight. I promise ill make it up to you we can grab ice cream later." He said

"Ice cream? It's like negative ten degrees outside!"

"Well we will think of something. I'll see you around nine." And with that Adam was out the door.

Clare plopped herself face down onto her bed. She let out a little scream but stopped when she heard someone and looked up.

"I hope im not interrupting something" Drew said with a smile

"No you're not" Clare said blushing from embarrassment

"Have you seen Adam? I was hoping he would grab some food with me. I really don't want to eat alone on a Saturday night."

"Actually you just missed him. He bailed on our dinner plans; he has an LGBT meeting to attend." Clare said sounding annoyed

"Well that's great" he said heading for the door but then quickly turned around. "You wouldn't be interested in joining me for dinner, would you?" Drew asked hoping she would say yes.

"Why not I am kind of hungry" she said grabbing her coat.

"The two of them walked in awkward silence through the cold toward the pizzeria. When they walked in they were greeted by warmth and the amazing aroma of pizza. Clare noticed they were awfully busy, but didn't think anything of it until the hostess led them to a booth. That's when Clare spotted Eli sitting at a table across the room. He had his arm around Julia's shoulder and they were laughing at something that someone across from them had said. She linked her arm with Drew's and continued to watch Eli until he looked over and noticed her. He then quickly turned to look at Julia.

"Ladies first" Drew said once they reached the table

"Huh? What?" Clare asked

"The booth" Drew said pointing at it

"Oh right, sorry im kind of out of it today" She said as they took a seat. Once they ordered Drew decided to break the silence.

"So who is he?" he asked.

"Who is who?" Clare asked trying to play dumb.

"That guy over there, the one dressed in black, the one you keep staring at?"

"He was somebody but now he's nobody" she said directing her attention to Drew.

"Well you know if you want to make him jealous I can help."

Clare looked at him confused "How?"

"Pretend to date me. Make it look like you are having the time of your life and he will get jealous. Trust me your way too pretty of a girl to not be jealous over."

Clare's face turned a light shade of red at his compliment.

"Okay so where do we start?" Clare asked.

"Don't worry about the details, just follow my lead" he said grabbing her hands and smiling at her.

Clare seemed to relax a little and the two of them started to have a good time. Clare could feel Eli's green eyes burning a hole into her; she couldn't believe this was actually working. As soon as they finished their meal Drew helped Clare put on her coat and hat. They were both laughing as he attempted to get the hat on her head, as soon as it was on snuggly he bent down and gave her a peck on her cheek and whispered "it's working" into her ear. She blushed as his soft lips brushed her cheek and his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Let's get out of here" she said as soon as Drew had his coat on. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

* * *

**so what do you think? review, review,review... you know you want to! i am hoping to get another chapter out before christmas... but if i don't i hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday season! **

**much love - Kj **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10... don't say I never gave you anything! Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

**Dorm life**

**Ch. 10: Confused Clare**

Clare and Drew slowly strolled back to her dorm. Clare took off her coat and threw it on her bed. They were both laughing at something when they were interrupted by Adam.

" I see you two hit it off!" he said as he watched them flirt

"yeah we had a great time tonight" Clare said smiling at Drew.

"So are you ready to go get ice cream?" Adam asked her.

"actually Drew and I were thinking about watching a movie in the rec area. You can join us if you want"

"um... I think ill pass, but thanks" He said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"your loss bro" Drew said.

"just great" Adam said to himself once Clare and Drew had left the room.

As soon as they decided on a movie Drew plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him signaling for Clare to join him.

"actually im going to sit there" Clare said pointing at the other end of the couch.

"alright, but just so you know I don't bite" he said with a light laugh

by the time the movie had ended Clare and Drew had both fallen asleep. Clare had somehow managed to scoot over to Drew's side of the couch and was now nuzzled under his shoulder with her head resting on his chest.

"get a room!" someone said loud enough so that it startled them awake. Clare looked to see who it was that had said that but all she saw was a dark shadow that seemed to be heading toward Eli's room. She turned her head toward Drew, realizing how close in proximity they were she scooted back to her original spot on the couch. Drew smiled a little and then checked his watch.

"Oh God it's almost midnight. I had better get going I have an early morning practice tomorrow" he said. Clare nodded. They both stood up.

"well goodnight then" Clare said

"goodnight" He responded. Then he gave her a little hug before she started toward her room.

"Clare wait" he called. She stopped and turned to face him.

"i had an awesome time tonight, I hope we can do it again... even if it is just to make someone jealous." She smiled at him and continued on her way.

The next morning she decided to do a little studying in the quad next to the coffee shop. She was sitting there going over some notes for her final and sipping on her latte when Eli came marching up.

"So I see you moved on fast" he said

"i really don't think what I do is any of your business" she responded. Her voice was equally as snotty as his. "besides what does it matter to you what I do. Your dating Julia remember"

" I remember Clare, but I still have feelings for you and I keep replaying what happened between us in the library the other night. We have something special and you know it"

" Actually Eli you made your decision and you chose Julia. So whatever we had or have is over. And that night in the library was a mistake" she huffed. She was now growing irritated

" if that's the way you feel" he said looking sad

" that's the way I feel" she assured

Just then Clare felt a hand on her shoulder.

" hey Clare-bear is this guy bugging you?" Drew asked

"no he was just leaving. I thought you had an early morning practice?" she asked confused on why Drew was there.

"coach's wife went into early labor so he canceled practice. Hope you don't mind me showing up like this I just thought that the most amazing girl on campus might want to join me for some brunch."

Eli rolled his eyes at Drew.

"Clare-bear?" he sarcastically questioned under his breath loud enough for Drew to hear him.

" I thought you said this bozo was leaving" Drew asked Clare.

" he is" Clare widened her eyes at Eli telling him to leave.

"fine I can take a hint" Eli said as he walked away. " what a douche bag" he said as soon as he was earshot away.

* * *

**Hey all sorry the chapter is so short i promise the next one will be way longer... hope you all have a wonderful holiday!**

**Much love -Kj**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a few days since I posted the last chapter. I am not sure where I am going with the story yet... I guess as of now im just winging it. I hope you like it and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and I know I did! I was surprised that I made Santa's nice list! Lol. Anyhoo here is chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.11: Adam gets jealous**

After Drew and Clare finished their brunch he walked her back to her dorm room.

"Do you want to hang out for a little longer?" she asked his once they reached her room.

"I wish I could, I have a final tomorrow that I have to study for. My mom will kill me if I don't pass that class." He bent down and gave Clare a sweet peck on the lips which took her by surprise.

"Hey bro" Drew called into the room at his brother. "See you later Clare"

"What was that all about?" Adam asked as soon as Clare entered the room.

"Oh nothing Drew just took me out to brunch this morning. I didn't realize your brother was such a nice guy" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"He's not" Adam mumbled. "I thought we were going to grab some lunch today?" he asked sounding irritated.

"I'm sorry I forgot, we can grab dinner tonight if you want." She offered

"No I didn't realize that i had to schedule an appointment just to spend some time with my roommate!" he said as he gathered up his books.

"Adam, don't be like that. I didn't mean to forget. It's not like I planned for your brother to run into me today! It was purely coincidental, and had I known that going to eat with him would hurt your feeling I wouldn't have"

"I can take a hint. I know that you would rather hang out with Drew then hang out with me, fine, so be it, whatever" he huffed as he left the room

"Wait where you are going" Clare called to Adam as he marched down the hall "are we still going to dinner?"

"Call my secretary and see if she can pencil you in" Adam yelled back as he entered the elevator. Clare was now more then irritated slamming her door shut. Deciding to try and relax she turned on the tiny television that was sitting on top of the mini fridge. She flipped through the channels not really paying attention to what was on TV when she heard a knock on the door.

"Adam it's not locked" she said. A few seconds later she heard another knock. Getting up and crossing the room she opened the door and was in shock to see Eli standing there. He had a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Can I borrow your English notes" he asked

"Holy crap! Who did you piss off?" she asked as she dug through her bottom drawer for the first aid kit her mother gave her.

"I'll give you a hint. He plays football, he's not too bright and his name rhymes with your dumb ass Neanderthal boyfriend?" he said. Clare looked up at Eli confused.

"Drew did this to you?"

"Ding, ding, ding… we have a winner. I always knew you were smart"

"Why would he do that? Here let me clean you up a bit" Clare said now more confused then ever.

"No thanks and he hit me because he's an ass. I distinctly remember him saying stay away from Clare right before his fist met my eye! Apparently I'm a threat to him. Now why would that be?" he asked a small smirk started to form on his face.

"I can't see Drew punching you for no reason you had to have done or said something!" Clare insisted

"Whatever Clare why don't you ask you're precious boyfriend yourself, im sure he has a wonderful explanation. Maybe his hand slipped as he was trying to give me a friendly high five and accidentally landed on my face?" his tone was oozing with sarcasm"Anyway I didn't come here to tattle I just need to borrow your notes so I don't have to take this English class again." Clare nodded her head and grabbed her notebook from her desk.

"Here they are please return them to me as soon as you can, are you sure you don't need help cleaning yourself up." She asked.

"No, I'm a big boy I can manage" he responded

As soon as Eli left Clare picked up her phone and began to text frantically.

"We need to talk NOW!" then she slammed her phone shut and waited. About five minutes later she received a response

"Okay, is everything alright? where can I meet you?"

"i just need to talk to you I'm in my room" she typed

"On my way" he sent back. Clare paced the room impatiently trying to collect her thoughts. Wondering how she should approach this subject when Drew appeared in her doorway smiling.

"You wanted to see me Clare-bear?" he asked

"Did you hit Eli?" she flat out asked.

"Is that what he told you?"

"Drew, just answer the question"

"Yes I hit him but it was self defense. He started running his mouth and then attempted to punch me but he missed and instinctively I hauled off and punched him. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but she started it. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. Actually I had a feeling that's what happened. Thanks for being honest with me." she walked over and gave Drew a tight hug.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked

"Actually I need a tiny favor. Your brother is mad at me for spending so much time with you. its cute that he's jealous but i need to spend more time with him just until he gets more comfortable with the idea of me and you being friends."

"It might just kill me but I guess I can do that for you" his words made Clare's cheeks turn red.

"oh and i think your plan to help make Eli jealous is working, i mean why else would he try and attack you?" Clare said with a smile. Drew responded with a half hearted smile and the two of them

said their goodbyes but for some strange reason Clare felt like Drew wasn't telling her the whole truth about what happened between him and Eli.

* * *

**i should probably incorporate somewhere that i don't own Degrassi and it makes me very sad! Also Review, review, review! Much love Kj :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey everyone i am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. i have been super busy lately. My sister is about to pop out her first baby any day now and i have been busy helping her with everything and anything she needs. but i promise that i will have another update before Monday! thanks again for being patient with me and here is chapter 12!**

* * *

**Ch. 12: Friends for life**

Clare waited for a few minutes after Drew left to call Adam. He of course didn't answer, she knew he wasn't going to especially since when he left he was livid with her. Clare also knew that she wasn't going to be able to get to the bottom of whatever went down between Eli and Drew without some help and Adam was the one person she could trust. She whispered to herself as her fingers typed a text with as much speed as lightning.

" Adam I know you are still mad at me. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You are my best friend and I really hope you can forgive me. I will be going to grab pizza at 7 tonight I would love for you to join me" she clicked send and hoped that Adam would meet her for dinner.

Clare glanced at the clock noticing it was only 5 pm she decided to try and occupy the time before dinner. She sat down at her desk and cracked open a text book. She began to read but soon found herself spacing out and re-reading the same sentence over and over again. Irritated she slammed the book shut and headed to the shower. She stood in the shower and let the water pour over her body until the water finally started to run cold. Clare wrapped a towel around her body and then one around her head before she stepped out into her room. She screamed a little when she saw who was sitting on her bed.

"Julia?what the hell are you doing in here?" she screamed

"I came here to warn you!" Julie said in a snarly tone.

"warn me about what?"

"stay away from Eli or you will be very sorry!" Julia said standing up and walking to the door. "good chat" she sarcastically sputtered as she slammed the door shut.

"what was that?" Clare asked herself plopping down on her bed. She let out a huge sigh, she really didn't need anymore drama in here life at the moment. Slowly getting up she went to her closet and dug out something to wear. Once she was dressed and blew her hair dry she checked the time. She had a half hour before she was supposed to be at the pizza place so she put on her boots and coat and headed out. She walked leisurely toward the restaurant pacing herself so that she would have to wait too long for Adam that was if he decided to show up. She opened the door and smiled at the smell of dough and sauce. The hostess greeted Clare with a hospitable smile.

" just one?" the girl asked

"2, I hope" Clare said holding up her fingers to symbolize the number. The hostess nodded and grabbed two menus.

"right this way" she said and Clare followed her to a big booth in the back.

" the guy im supposed to meet is about five-six and skinny he has blonde shaggy hair and goes by the name Adam. Oh and im Clare if he gives you a name" Clare said. The hostess nodded.

"enjoy your meal" she said as she turned to walk away. Clare took her coat off and sat it down in the booth before scooting in. she waited for a while until the waiter came over.

"what's a pretty girl like you doing eating alone?" he asked. Clare blushed at his comment.

"im actually waiting on someone" she said

"well he's a lucky guy, what can I get you to drink?" he asked

"cherry coke" Clare stated she was blushing deeper which didn't seem possible. The waiter returned with her drink and then quickly left to tend to his other tables. Clare finished her coke and stirred her ice with the straw.

"you waiting for someone?" a familiar voice asked. Clare looked up and smiled.

"Adam, you did decide to show up" she squealed. He nodded and smiled as Clare stood up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"im so sorry if I hurt you're feelings" Clare whispered.

"don't worry about it I acted like a jackass as well" he said as they both sat down.

"I see you're guest has finally decided show up" the waiter said almost appearing out of thin air.

"yes, it took me a little longer to get her but im her now and I would like a large Pizza with everything on it except anchovies and bring a pitcher of Cherry coke" Adam said in the same snotty tone as the waiter had. Clare laughed a little under her breath as Adam began to irritate the waiter.

"so I kind of need your help with something" Clare said as she traced her finger in circles on the table.

"why don't I get a good feeling from that question?" Adam said with a chuckle.

" I need you to help me find out what really happened between Eli and Drew"

"what are you talking about?" Adam asked completely confused. Clare let out a sigh.

"Eli showed up at our room today. He was roughed up pretty badly and he says Drew did it to him. When I confronted your brother he said that Eli jumped him and he was just defending himself."

"so you want to know if Drew lied to you?" Adam asked.

Clare nodded her head slowly "something like that"

"okay I can help you with that but you have to answer me one question first" Adam said looking Clare dead in the eyes. She gulped and nodded agreeing to answer his question. "what is going on with you and Drew?"

Clare let out a tiny sigh of relief and then chuckled a little at the question. "nothing is going on with us. We went to eat and he is helping me make Eli jealous".

As soon as she said that Adams facial expression changed to one of confusion.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"well I guess I cant keep it a secret any longer" Clare said looking at the table. Adams eyes widened in curiosity.

" the night of the holiday party Eli and I fooled around in the library. We almost had sex but Eli told me that he and Julia had reconciled two weeks before and that they were back together, and then he just left me in the library alone. I sat there upset and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know you're brother is waking me up. Then when you canceled our dinner plans to go to you're LGBT meeting your brother showed up and we went to eat. I was humiliated when we showed up here and I saw Eli with Julia and that is when you're brother offered to help me make Eli jealous"

"woa woa woa... hold the phone, you mean that you and Eli hooked up, he told you he was dating that Julia chick and you want to make him jealous why?" he practically shouted

"i don't know! There is just something about him. We have this weird attraction to each other that I cannot describe. He told me that if he wasn't with Julia that we would be together"

"um... earth to Clare, he is with Julia. He chose her not you." Adam said

"i know that!" Clare responded sounding defeated

"so why is my brother trying to make Eli jealous?"

"i don't know, I was hoping Eli would see me and Drew together and see what he is missing"

"you do know that sounds a little ridiculous!" he responded

"well when you put it that way it does sound silly, but it made sense a few days ago"

"so if you and Drew aren't dating why would he beat up Eli?" Adam asked. By that time the pizza had already arrived and they dug right in.

"im not sure. That's why I need you to find out if Drew lied to me or not" Clare said between bites.

"OK I will find out over break next week, but for now I think we both need to focus on our finals" Adam said. Clare nodded her head in agreement. She paid the tab and the two of them headed back toward the dorms. Clare linked her arm with Adam's and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you aren't mad with me anymore" She said

"well I'm glad we are back to being friends as well" Adam said smiling at Clare

"friends for life" Clare said as they kept walking.

* * *

**Ch. 13 is called: Detective Adam to the rescue if that gives you any hints on whats to come. there will probably be about 5 or 6 more chapters to this story and then i will begin the sequel: sophomore year. anyways as always review review review. **

**much love - kj**


	13. Chapter 13

I know I said that ch.13 was going to be called Detective Adam but I lied… I thought the story needed a chapter leading up to what Adam finds out for Clare so here it is. oh and i am sorry it took me longer then i said to get this chapter up, we had an ice storm on monday so the internet wasn't working.

* * *

Ch. 13 break

It had been almost two whole weeks since classes had let out from break and Clare still hadn't heard from Adam yet. She picked up her phone and paced back and forth across her room. She was staring at it hoping that maybe if she stared long enough a message would appear. She was so busy worrying why Adam hadn't called her that she hadn't noticed her dad standing in the doorway. Since Clare was all grown up and out of high school her parents had decided it was time to sell their house and move into separate apartments. Clare really didn't mind it so much now. She knew that it was best for her parents.

"Everything ok Clare-bear, dinner is ready?" her dad asked. She looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"Yea everything is fine, ill be down in a minute?" she replied

"Are you upset that we sold the house?" he asked, he could tell something was bothering her.

"No Dad im not upset about that I knew you and mom weren't going to keep the house forever especially since me and Darcy are both out of the house." She assured him

"Well whatever it is honey, you know im here to listen. If it's about your marks last semester I checked online last night and you passed all of your classes with flying colors just like you always do." He stated

"I'm fine dad really I guess im just tired. I'll be down for dinner in a second. Im going to wash up first" she said. Her father nodded and left the room. Clare set her phone on her night stand and headed toward the kitchen.

"Mm… smells great dad. When did you learn to cook?" Clare asked scooping some noodles and sauce onto her plate.

"Hey your dear old dad had been able to cook for a while now. In fact you are about to eat my specialty spaghetti a la meatballs" he said using a fake Italian accent to pronounce the dish. Clare chuckled a little. She had noticed over the past few days that both of her parents seemed extremely happy. It was a refreshing change and she was ready and willing to accept it.

"So kiddo what are you're plans for the rest of break. Classes start back in a week or two rights?" her dad asked as they sat down at the table.

"Yep they start back in two weeks, and I think im just going to lounge around. Catch up on some reading. I will stay here with you this week and then next week I am going to stay at moms to make it fair." Clare said as she twirled spaghetti around her fork. They sat there in an almost awkward silence and finished their meal. Clare offered to do the dishes since her father cooked. He agreed and retreated to his computer like he did so many nights. As soon as the dishes were clean and dry Clare went to her room. She stood in her doorway and looked around. Whoever her dad had hired to decorate it did a great job. The walls were a pastel shade of yellow, which matched well with her sky blue bedding. She had a lavender lounge chair with an ottoman that was covered in a floral print in one corner next to her window. Her dad trying to convince her to stay at his place more bought her a flat screen TV that sat on her dresser and across the room from that was her old beat up desk from high school. It was the one thing from her old room that wasn't at her moms place. She walked over to in and ran her finger across the chipping wood. She smiled and then remembered she was waiting for Adam to call text or show any sign that he was living and breathing. She plopped onto her bed and reached for her phone.

"Nothing" she said to herself with a sigh. She noticed it was only seven o'clock so she decided to unwind a little. She gathered up her most comfortable pair of pj's and headed for the bathroom. Once she was out of the bath she grabbed a blanket and the copy of Lord of The Flies that she borrowed from the library and curled up in the chair next to the window. She glanced out the window and watched the snow flurries flutter around in the cool air, before cracking open the book and continuing where she left off. Clare hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until she heard her phone ringing. She sat up and glanced at the clock which blinked 2:30 am in bold red letters. She stood up still wrapped in the blanket and went to the night stand to retrieve her phone before it woke her dad up.

"Hello" she whispered as she answered the phone

"Clare, it's me Adam"

"Adam its 2:30 am, don't you know what normal calling hours are?" she asked still half asleep

"I know it's late or early or whatever it is but it's the only time I could call you with out worrying if Drew will hear me."

Hearing that peaked Clare's interest and she was suddenly wide awake, she waited for Adam to continue.

"I have something I need to tell you. It's about the favor you had me do, but I can't talk to you over the phone. Meet me at the Dot tomorrow around 3 pm. You know where that is right?" Adam asked

"What, why can't you tell me over the phone; It can't be that bad can it?"

"Just trust me I'd rather tell you face to face" Adam said

"Alright I'll meet you at the Dot at 3 tomorrow." Clare said.

"Night Clare"

"Good night Adam, oh and if you ever call me this late again I might have to hurt you" she said before hanging up her phone. She walked over and turned out the light before climbing under the chilly covers to her bed.

The next morning when Clare woke up she headed down stairs. Her dad was just about to head out the door when he noticed she was awake.

"Hey Clare-bear how did you sleep?" he asked putting on his coat

"Great" she said mid yawn

"Im headed to work, there is plenty of food in the pantry, and I'll be home around five. I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight, what you think."

"Sounds good" she said giving him a hug before he walked out the door. She had the entire day to do nothing but wait for three o'clock to arrive. She went to the living room and turned on the TV. She began surfing through channels when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and answered it.

* * *

Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Again thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. My boyfriend thinks im weird because every time I get a review I get really excited! Anyways let me know what ya think… review, review, review!

Much love -Kj


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys I am so,so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I have been super busy which is no excuse and I have had terrible writers block which I think I finally got over with this chapter. So anyway here is chapter 14... enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch.14: knock, knock, who's there**

Clare turned the handle on the door and slowly opened it.

"Adam why are you here? I thought we were meeting for lunch in a little while" Clare said

" we were, but I had to talk to you right away" he said "can I come in it's freezing out here" he was now starting to shiver.

"oh yeah, come on in." Clare said ushering Adam inside. They made their way to the living room where they both took a seat.

"so whats up"Clare asked

"remember the question you wanted me to find an answer to? Well I found out what happened" he said

"well tell me!" Clare said full of eagerness.

"well last week we had our usual football team dinner. My mom invites all the guys from my brothers football team over and she makes spaghetti for everyone. Then all the players usually go into the den and talk smack and play xbox. Well I was sitting at my dad's computer minding my own business when they guys barged in. instead of leaving the room I just sank down in the chair and pretended not to be there."

"What was said?" Clare asked

"well they were talking about all of the girls that they "got with" over the semester and then your name was brought up."

"wait, why was my name brought up?" Clare asked

"well some of the guys had noticed that Drew was spending a lot of time with you and they wanted to know what was going on between the two of you."

"and?" Clare asked impatiently

"and he responded that you are nobody, just a cute friend of mine that he wanted to get into bed. He said that he was "pretending" to help you win back some goth kid " Eli" and that he was going to make you fall for him instead. He told them that he could get with any girl on campus but he was going after you because you had baggage and that was an extra challenge for him" Adam said

" I can't believe he said that!" Clare's face went from pensive to shocked.

" I can... he's not a nice guy. That's why I was so upset about you two spending so much time together."

"did he say anything about beating Eli up?"

"oh yeah... I almost forgot. After they stopped talking about all their conquests he told the guys what had really happened."

"well...?" Clare asked. Adam let out a little laugh at Clare's impatience.

"well... apparently Eli wanted to talk to him but Drew laughed and walked away so Eli grabbed Drew's shoulder and that is when Drew punched Eli." Adam said

"oh my god so Eli was telling the truth." Clare stated " but why would Drew lie to me?"

"not sure but he can't find out that I told you all of this!" Adam said

"promise, I wont say a word" Clare said smiling an evil smile which was totally not like Clare.

"why do you have that look on your face?" Adam asked

"what look is that?"

" a look of pure evil, like you have a plan hatching in that head of yours"

" that is because I do Adam and you my friend are going to help me" she said with a smile

"and what exactly is this plan of yours Ms. Edwards?" he asked

"well Adam I am going to beat your brother to the punch. He wants to tell all the guys on his team that we had sex well I hope he's ready to be a daddy" Clare said patting her stomach. Adam looked at her confusion plastered to his face.

"what do you mean?" Adam asked

"well we are going to spread a little rumor around telling everyone that I am pregnant with his baby. Once the guys on his team start asking questions he will be forced to tell them he lied and that we never had sex"Clare's smile grew bigger.

"did I ever tell you that you my friend are a genius?" Adam asked returning the smile.

"i know!" she replied.

"so what are you going to say to Drew if he asks?

"im going to tell him that there is no way im pregnant because we never had sex, but if anyone else asks im going to tell them im three months along and Drew wants nothing to do with it even after we had the paternity test taken"

"well Dr. Evil what do you say we go grab some lunch now?" Adam asked

"sounds good just give me a few minutes to get ready and we can go" Clare said rushing upstairs to change.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Review, review, review!**

**Much love- kj**


	15. Chapter 15

I am SO SORRY that it took forever to get this out… I have been meaning to get this done for a while but I have been super busy. So again sorry guys… hope you enjoy it. And i hope everyone enjoys the NEW episode tonight!

* * *

Ch. 15. Spring Semester

Winter Break was over and Classes for spring semester had begun. Clare wasn't nearly as excited about her classes as she had been last semester. This was mostly due to the fact that she didn't share a single class with Adam and that Eli's schedule seemed to match hers identically.

After she came back from the bookstore, Clare emptied all her bags onto her bed and began organizing her notebooks with her text books.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked as he entered their room.

"Just organizing my books for the semester" she replied. Adam rolled his eyes at her. Sometimes she was way too much of a perfectionist for his liking, but she was his best friend and nothing was going to change that.

"So I set operation Baby Daddy in motion today" Adam said in an excited tone. Clare stopped writing on her notebook and glanced up at Adam with an evil grin.

"Really?" Clare asked

"yup, I was in the bookstore and there were these two girls who started asking me about Drew and if he was single so I kind of let it slip that he was single but that he used to date my roommate… that is until he found out she was pregnant and left her!" he said returning the evil grin

"So I guess we just wait for the news to spread like wild fire" Clare said.

"If my calculations are correct he should be hearing about the situation any minute" he stated as he glanced at his watch. He plopped down on his bed and turned the TV on as Clare went back to organizing her stuff.

As soon as Clare had finished organizing her planner and color coordinating all of here things she glanced at the clock, realizing she had two hours before her five o'clock class she turned to see if Adam wanted to go hang out in the rec. area. She laughed to herself a little when she saw Adam passed out on his bed with the remote still glued to his hand. Getting up she turned off the TV and headed down the hall. Clare was nowhere near prepared for what happened next. As she made her way toward the sandwich shop she noticed a lot of people staring at her. Every time she would meet someone's gaze, they would look away like they had been caught doing something illegal. Clare walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee. She decided once she had the cup in her hand that she would go back to her room, where no one would stare at her oddly. On her way back she noticed a mousy looking girl following her closely.

"Can I help you with something?" Clare asked the strange looking girl

"Actually I wanted to let you know that coffee is not good for a growing fetus, im a nursing student and I think that you are harming your baby" the girl said in a snide tone.

"Thanks for the tip" Clare said as she continued toward her room. She couldn't believe that her plan was actually working and by the looks of it over half the campus knew she was "pregnant". She chuckled to herself as she opened the door. Adam was still asleep so Clare grabbed her favorite book off her desk and began reading it for the hundredth time.

The classroom was packed when she entered it. noticing there were only a few open seats left and that they were in the back of the room she grimaced and took a seat.

"Didn't expect to see you here" a familiar voice said coming from her right. Clare looked over and noticed Eli sitting in the seat right next to her, and right next to him was Julia. Julia shot Clare a death look which made her uncomfortable.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" Clare said studying the room looking for an empty seat

"Sure you didn't" Julia whispered under her breath

"Ill a just a" Clare said standing up and pointing to the empty seat in the opposite corner of the room. She headed to the empty seat and buried her head in her hands. Could today get anymore weird? She thought to herself. As soon as class was over all Clare could think about was getting back to her room, showering and curling up in bed. But for some reason that just didn't seem like it was going to happen. Eli was waiting for her outside of class and to Clare's surprise Julia wasn't at his side.

"So are the rumors true?" Eli asked

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked trying to play dumb so she would have to explain the entire situation to him. She was too tired to deal with anymore drama.

"Are you pregnant with that mouth-breather's kid?" he asked

"Of course not" Clare responded as she kept walking down the hall. Eli hadn't followed her he just stood there shouting at her.

"Well then why is everyone saying you are?" he asked

"Since when do you believe what _EVERYONE_ says?" Clare responded as she turned the corner and darted for the sanctity of her room. Adam was sitting in the room watching some more television when she entered.

"If it isn't the talk of the town, how was class?" Adam asked with a chuckle

"Ugh" is all Clare could get out.

"That bad ey?" he asked

"Lets see… Eli is in every one of my classes, I got a lecture from a strange girl about how coffee is bad for a growing fetus and half the student body has given me creeper stares! I'd say yeah, it's that bad!"

"Well look at the bright side… at least you won't be pregnant for long!" Adam said letting out a full laugh. Clare grabbed her pillow and threw it at him as she joined in on the laughter.

"Im going to take a shower; and then I think im going to hide under my covers until tomorrow morning!" Clare said

Adam just laughed at her and threw her back the pillow.

* * *

Read and review… I think there might be two more chapters and then this story will be over and I'll attempt to write the sequel… review please

Much love -kj


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the amazing reviews... i really feel like i have gotten over the writers block! here is the next chapter i know i told you last chapter that there might only be 2 more for this story... i lied it might be more like 3 or 4 more. anyway hope you enjoy it... i know its short but the next one will be longer!

* * *

Ch.16: Daddy Drew

When Clare's alarm went off the next morning she groaned as she sat up in her bed. Slowly she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She shrieked a little and pulled the covers up to her chin when she noticed Drew sitting at her desk staring at her.

"why do people around her like to sneak up on people?" she asked

"sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I need to talk to you but I didn't want to wake you; you looked so peaceful" Drew said

" alright, well wait outside while I get dressed and I will be out in a minute" Clare said yawning. Drew nodded and stood up,exiting the room. Clare hurriedly got dressed and glanced in the mirror before. She rolled her eyes and attempted to tame her wild curls so that she wouldn't look like a total mess. She grabbed her books and headed toward the door.

"wow you look so pretty this morning" Drew said handing Clare a blueberry muffin and a cup of chi tea.

"thanks" she responded

"i would have gotten you a coffee, but it's not good for our baby" Drew said. Clare gulped, she was waiting for him to get angry with her about the rumor that she and Adam had spread but he didn't.

"so how are you feeling?" He asked sounding sincerely concerned

" im good" she said now starting to get confused. Did Drew really think she was pregnant? They had never even come close to having sex, so how could he think she was pregnant?

"so non of that baby sickness stuff people talk about?" he asked. Clare gave him a strange look.

"you mean morning sickness?" she asked

"yeah that, I couldn't think of what it's called" he said reaching down and grabbing her hand. Clare's eyes widened as she looked at their hands clasped together. Things were getting a little too weird for her.

" I have to run or I'm going to be late for class" She said removing her hand from his.

"okay, well how about I take you to dinner tonight and we can continue talking" Drew asked.

"maybe, ill text you later and let you know" Clare said

"alright, but Clare I just want you to know that no matter what I am here for you and our baby" he said. All Clare could do was smirk a little before darting down the hall.

* * *

As soon as she was a good ways away from Drew she stopped and reached into her bag for her phone. Dialing Adam's number as fast as she could, she started tapping her foot impatiently to the sound of the ringing.

"hey this is Adam. If you leave a message ill call you back, unless im avoiding you" great his voice mail Clare said.

"please leave a message after the tone" a ladies voice said followed by a _Beep. _

"Adam, it me call me back ASAP. I need to talk to you" Clare said and then hung up.

She was halfway across campus heading for her class when Adam popped up by her side.

"you called me? What's so important?" he asked

"Where did you come from?" Clare asked

" my comic animations class. I noticed you walking so I caught up to you and here I am!" he said

"oh, we need to talk... it's about your brother" she replied

" Drew, what about him?" Adam asked in a confused yet intrigued tone

"he thinks im really pregnant!" Clare shouted. Adam hushed her once he noticed people staring at them as they walked by.

"What? What do you mean?" Adam asked

" he showed up this morning asking how I was feeling and told me that he would be there for me and the baby. Drew does know that the only way people can have babies is through sex right?" Clare said

" Apparently not!" Adam responded with a chuckle. " but answer me one thing, you two didn't do it, did you?"  
"of course not" Clare said.

"okay, well im going to go find him and see what's up"he said

" good idea, this is my class" Clare said pointing her thumb over her shoulder toward the door behind her.

" hey Clare" Eli said as he passed her and Adam. Clare smiled at him and then looked at Adam who was giving her a questioning look. Clare just rolled her eyes and headed for her class.

* * *

reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!

much love, Kj


	17. Chapter 17

hey all here is ch 17... hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

Ch.17 Drew's logic

Clare entered the classroom and noticed that more then enough pairs of eyes were fixated on her. She could feel her cheeks begin to turn red from embarrassment. She took a seat in the back of the classroom hoping that people would stop staring but it didn't seem to work so she placed her head on her desk. To be honest Clare didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was going to tell Adam that afternoon that the scheme to get back at Drew was over.

"What are you staring at?" a familiar voice shouted at the people who were staring at Clare. She noticed a body plop down in the seat next to her.

"Are you alright?" Eli asked, his voice was extremely close to her ear, so close in fact that his warm breath sent shivers down her spine. Clare looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, and yeah im fine" Clare said in a defeated tone. "You would think that people would have better things to do then to stare and whisper about someone they don't even know" she added

"Screw em, they don't know you. Who are they to judge anyone?" Eli asked.

"You know what, your right… SCREW EM!" Clare said loudly which made people stop staring and turn their heads quickly toward the front of the room.

"yeah screw em" Eli repeated in a proud tone

"From the sounds of it you already did" said an unknown voice coming from the row behind her. Both Eli and Clare turned to see who it was. The girl had long curly brown hair and a lot of makeup on. She was pretty but had a "trashy" kind of vibe going on.

"Excuse me, and who are you?" Clare asked

"Bianca, and just to let you know my plans with Drew this weekend will not be ruined because some little freshman want to make him believe he is the daddy of her baby. I know girls like you." Bianca said pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clare asked starting to sound angry.

"It means that Drew is the hottest guy on campus and no little girl like you is going to stand in my way of getting him, I don't care if you are pregnant!" Bianca said

Clare was about to respond when the professor entered the classroom. Clare and Eli both faced forward as the professor called the roll.

"I thought you said you weren't pregnant?" Eli asked

"I'm not, if you promise not to tell anyone I'll tell you the whole story after class" Clare said.

"Can't, I have to meet Julia. But tonight at 9 meet me at the library. You know the spot" he said. Clare nodded in agreement.

* * *

Adam had finally caught up to his brother in the football team's weight room.

"Andrew I need to talk to you" Adam said standing behind him at the bench press. Drew nodded grabbing a towel and a water bottle as he ushered his brother out of the room.

"What is it Adam?" Drew asked

"It's about Clare" he responded. The two of them took a seat on a bench before Adam went into detail.

"Are the rumors true? Is Clare really pregnant with your kid?" Adam asked knowing the answer.

"Well the rumors say she is" Drew replied.

"Did you um…do it with her? Adam asked

"No not technically, but you don't know the guys on the team. They were razzing me about her and so I let it slip out that we went all the way. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did" Drew said

"Well if you never slept with her you need to tell people so they stop believing that she is having you're baby!" Adam exclaimed

"I can't do that" Drew said irritation building in his voice.

"Why not? People think you knocked Clare up!" Adam stated

"If I tell people that Clare and I didn't do it then people will know I lied. My reputation will be ruined plus I figured that Goth kid got Clare pregnant so she told everyone it was mine that way she wouldn't have to deal with him. It's kind of a win, win for both, she doesn't have to be stuck with emo boy and people don't have to know I lied!" Drew stated.

"If that wasn't the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life" Adam said getting up and walking away.

"WHAT? Sounds like a great idea to me!" Drew yelled as his brother kept walking.

* * *

Later that night Clare was waiting patiently in the library when Eli showed up.

"I can't be out too late I promised Julia I would call her one more time before I went to sleep" Eli said looking at Clare. She rolled her eyes in disgust and pointed to the seat across from hers. Once Eli was seated she began.

"Over the holiday break I found out that Drew was telling everyone that we (me and him) had slept together. I had also found out that he was the one who attacked you and not the other way around. So I decided to get back at him for being such a jerk. Adam and I came up with this plan to get Drew to confess to everyone that he lied. Adam was going to spread the rumor that Drew got me pregnant. We were hoping that it would get Drew to come clean but instead he really thinks im pregnant and he is telling people how great of a Dad he is going to be. He brought me a muffin and tea this morning! How can someone think that they conceived a child if they never had sex? I don't know what to do!" Clare said.

"Im actually speechless" Eli said trying to take in everything Clare had just told him.

"Your no help" Clare huffed

"Well that would explain how the rumor started and why everyone is staring at you. You do realize that if you keep this charade up eventually you are going to have to "look bigger" or you're going to have to confess!" he said

"But I want him to confess not me!" Clare exclaimed.

"Well you can play it up and get mad at him about his date with that nasty Bianca girl" Eli said raising his eyebrows. Clare's face lit up and a smile spread from ear to ear.

"You are a genius" Clare said getting up and hugging Eli who was still in the chair. She pulled away feeling the awkward tension in the hug.

"Sorry" she said

"Its fine, I have to go though. I will see you in class tomorrow" he said standing up and leaving.

* * *

So... what do you think?

much love - Kj :)


	18. Chapter 18

Guys… I promise this story will be updated and ended by the weekend and next week I will hopefully be able to start on the second installment (sophomore year) next week. Thanks for being patient!

Much love, Kj!


	19. Chapter 19

**here is the last chapter of part 1... keep an eye out for part two later this week or early next week!**

Ch.19

Righting the wrongs

Clare knew that she had to talk to Drew; it was inevitable especially after last week. She plopped down on her bed remember the look on Drew's face while he was on that date with Bianca. Clare wanted so badly to ruin it and to cause a scene, but when she saw how happy he was she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just stood in the window of the restaurant watching them. He obviously really liked Bianca and for whatever reason he and Eli got into that fight it was months ago.

Clare hadn't started showing and it was already May. By normal pregnancy standards she should already be showing a bump, and she was beginning to hear whispers that she was a liar and that she had made it up to try and trap Drew. She could see the girls whisper and point as she walked across campus and all she wanted was for that to end and for everything to go back to normal.

She glanced at the clock it was 11:02, she knew that Drew would be in the weight room. Football tryouts for the fall were at the end of the week and he hadn't missed a day's worth of training in a month. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a button down blouse she slipped on her flats and headed to find Drew.

She noticed him at the bench press and walked up to him.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" Drew asked

"I need to talk to you"

"Can it wait I'm almost done, I have 15 more reps to do and then I'll hop in the shower and meet you somewhere" he stated

"I'll just wait for you outside" Clare said turning around and heading for the door.

She sat on the bench rehearsing what she was going to say to Drew over and over again in her head. Finally after about a half an hour he showed up.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked. Clare nodded and gestured for him to take a seat on the bench next to her.

"Drew I'm not pregnant. In fact I never was. I was all just a practical joke to get back at you for beating up Eli. I was going to tell you last weekend while you were on a date with Bianca but I saw how happy you are with her and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I was hoping that eventually you would confess to everyone that you lied and that we didn't have sex, but I don't really care about that anymore. I just want the rumors and the looks to go away and I want everything to go back to normal"

Drew sat there for a few moments before he could think of the right thing to say. "I guess we were both at fault. I should have never told those guys we slept together."

"Well if you accept my apology I will accept yours" Clare said.

Drew nodded "apology accepted" he said standing up and pulling Clare into a hug. "do you really think I look happy around Bianca?" he asked

"Happiest I've ever seen you" Clare said with a giggle.

Finals were finally over and Clare had one more box to load into her dad's car.

"I'll be right back down dad" she said as she turned and headed back toward her room.

When she walked through the door Adam was there finishing up the last of his packing before him and Drew left for the summer as well.

"Well, I guess this is it" Clare said grabbing the last small box that was now full of pictures of her and Adam and all the fun memories they shared that year.

"Why are you talking like someone is dying? We already signed up to be roomies again next year. It's going to be great, a room twice this size now I will finally be able to leave my clothes on the floor and still see the carpet underneath."

Clare chuckled pulling Adam into a half hug.

"I guess three months isn't that long!" she said smiling "I'll see you in August."

"Catch ya later, roomy" Adam said as Clare disappeared down the hallway.

Clare had just pressed the 1 button on the elevator when she heard a familiar voice shout "Hold the elevator". She complied and stuck her hand in the way so that the doors wouldn't close.

Eli stepped in and gave Clare a small smirk type smile. The two hadn't talked since that night in the library a few weeks back.

"So how have you been?" Eli asked trying to make small talk.

"Never better" Clare stated. "I resolved everything with Drew and now I plan on starting fresh next fall. How are you and how are things with Julia?"

"I'm good, glad the year is over. It's been odd, and Julia is doing well she graduated yesterday and has a few job offers."

"That's great" Clare said as the elevator door opened. "I guess I'll see you next fall?"

"I guess you will" Eli replied. He stood there and watched Clare load the last box in the car and he couldn't help but feel that connection to her. Were his deep feelings for her from the beginning of the year starting to surface again? He wasn't sure but he was sure of one thing, there was defiantly something special about that girl.


End file.
